The Difference Between Fangs and Fur
by SamIam313
Summary: Chapter Four Posted! Werewolves and Vampires have been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends or even lovers? JacobOC
1. Preface

The Difference Between Fangs and Fur

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends? Jacob/OC

Preface

I have always wanted to become something extraordinary since I was a little girl. I grew up in France in the early 1920's in a small village on the outskirts of Paris. I lived with my father who was in the army at the time, my mother who sold clothes in a small shop down the road, and my twin brother Sebastian. I remember clearly how I died, our neighbors the Williams, house caught on fire. Half the town was there trying to put out the fire. I had gone to help but my parents told me and my brother to run. The last time I looked back our house was turned to ashes and my parents were dead. We lived on the streets for a few days until a man offered us a place to stay. He seemed nice and I felt safe with him. His name was Alexander, I think. Anyway he was good looking with his dark brown hair that hung past his face and his brown almost reddish eyes. I was skeptical at first but my brother though it was a good idea so I followed him.

It was a two bedroom apartment that had one bathroom. Sebastian and Alexander shared a room and I slept in the other. A week later my brother went out to go fishing so I was left alone with Alexander. It started out okay at first, He was reading the newspaper and I was drawing. I looked up every once in awhile to see what he was doing. His eyes changed colors that day, they were now dark black. "Hey Amoura?". "Yeah?". "How old are you?". Such an common question that almost everyone asked. "17 and a half. How old are you?" I asked as my heart raced, his voice was so beautiful. "Old enough.". "Well how old would that be?". "I'm 21." "Where are your parents?" I asked. He chuckled. "Mom's a drunk and Dad's in jail." "Yours?" "Away." I said walking toward the bathroom. I couldn't handle this yet and I needed to be alone. I closed the door and locked it.

As soon as I went into the bathroom I smelled a very strong scent, It was coming from the laundry basket. I opened the lid and dug around, I was always snooping around. I had reached the bottom when I felt something wet and sticky brush against my hand. I brought my hand towards me, My hand was covered in blood. I reached in and grabbed the bloody t-shirt from the hamper. It was Alexander's shirt. I dropped the shirt and gripped the sink. I was alone here in a house with a murderer! I couldn't panic, But I had to get out of this house. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a razor. I gripped it in my left hand and unlocked and opened the door. As soon I walked into the living room his eyes locked on mine. "Something wrong? You look pale." He said getting up. "I just need some fresh air, I'm going to for a walk." I said walking towards the door, As I reached for the handle, Alexander pulled me back. "I'll go with you." His eyes were black, cold and empty. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine." My heart raced, I didn't want to leave. I waited for his reply but he just sat there. I dropped the razor onto the floor and quickly bent down to grab it. I accidentally swiped my finger against the blade. That's when I realized I was in trouble. I heard a loud growl and turned my head. Alexander bared his white sparkling teeth. He slammed me against the wall and into the mirror. That last thing I remember is his teeth biting into my skin and the burning that followed. After that it everything blacked out…

Authors Note:

So that's it for chapter one. Please review and let me know if you liked it!


	2. Rebirth

The Difference Between Fangs and Fur

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends? Jacob/OC

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Many unlucky individuals know what it's like to die, But only a rare few knew what it's like to become the living dead. After I died I was taken by a clan of vampires. They had told me that after Alexander had bitten me he disposed of my body into a nearby river. Their clan consisted of two females and a male, Anastasia who had long black hair, and Veronica who had short brown hair. Pierre had long blonde hair that was always tied in a ponytail. We lived underground at day, But at night we hunted. It was cruel to hunt humans, But it was needed for us to survive.

I was miserable, I missed my brother. He and I were a pair and now I don't even know if he's alive or not.

"Darling, What is wrong?" Pierre asked placing his cold hand on my shoulder. "Nothing." I said dropping my head. "You will find him." He said gazing at the wall. "What are you talking about?" My started to smile. He was talking about Sebastian, I was going to find him! "The one that will help you end the war." I started laughing. "Your crazy Pierre. Your fortune telling skills are horrible." I said getting up, As I walked away I noticed my reflection in the cracked mirror. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the picture. My skin had turned a pale, almost white color. My chocolate brown eyes had turned into horrid red color. I laid down in one the torn couches and covered my face. I just sat there for hours, just wishing that I would die. Before I knew it night had come.

I climbed the rusty ladder that led to a manhole. I felt the brush of cool and crisp air hit my face. I stood silently for a moment listening to the noises. I heard a drunken man come out of the local tavern that was just a couple a houses away. I followed him closely. He must have been in his late 30's at the most. He stopped at the entrance of a dark alleyway and took out a key from his pocket. He walked towards his door and unlocked the door. I ran to tackle him to ground, He landed on the ground with a thud. He tried to yell out for help but I covered his mouth. I lowered my mouth to bite him but something slammed me against the rough brick wall. "What the hell?" I asked baring my teeth. My attacker laughed as he bit into the man. "Hey! Finder's Keepers!" I yelled shoving him, I lowered my mouth and drank the warm blood, It was delicious. "And loser's weepers!" He said grabbing the body and fleeing away with it. Before he left he turned his head, just then a outdoor light turned on and I could see his face. The short blond hair, the scar on his forehead from that dog bite when he was six. "Sebastian!" I yelled at him, I ran towards with my arms open. He smiled and disappeared, leaving me alone in this now bloody alleyway. "Sebastian…" I said dropping to the ground.

I am weak. I am alone. I am nothing. I needed to change, I needed to leave this place. I will miss Anastasia the most out of the three, She was like a mother to me. I left during the early morning while they were out hunting. I didn't know where I was going to go but I needed to leave.

Rumor has it that an old vampire lives in a rundown gym in Italy. From what I hear he is a master at many types of fighting. So that is where I am going no matter what happens. I looked at the dock where many people kept their boats. I examined the many sizes and shapes, I didn't care if it was in good shape or not, I planned on selling it as soon I get to Italy.

I paced back and forth trying to decide on one but then I saw it, "The Gray Lady". I unhooked the boat and started the motor.

It took me nine days to get to Italy, I sold the boat to a young man named Antonio, After he paid me the money I killed him. After so many days without blood you can become extremely irritable. After an hour of searching I finally found the gym. I climbed through a broken glass window and walked downstairs into the basement. "Hello?" I asked looking around the moldy room. "Who goes there?" A harsh old voice asked standing up. "I heard you train fighters." I walked towards him. "And if I do? That doesn't mean I'll train you." He said turning his back on me. "Yes you will." I said standing in front of him. "You think your tough? Let's see what you've got." He said getting his body into a fighting stance.

He was fast, Every time he attacked it felt like I was being smashed into a million boulders. It only took five hits for me to fall onto my back. I put my head down ashamed, "I'm weak.". I covered my face, If I could cry I would be causing a flood. "What is your name child?" He asked lifting my head up. "Amoura." He smiled a crooked smile. "When you accept defeat Amoura, that is when you are teachable.". I jumped up, "So you will teach me?" I asked grinning a huge smile. "No." He said sitting into a huge throne looking seat. "Pardon?", "I do not teach students, I guide them." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "So you'll guide me then?" I asked impatiently expecting rejection. "If you put it that way, Of course." He said opening his eyes. "Great, When will you start "guiding" me?", "Come back tomorrow at sun break and we will begin." He got up and walked over to the door and opened. I walked thru it and stopped, "See you tomorrow Roman!" It was night so It was time for me to start the hunt.

Authors Note: So that's it for chapter one! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I love reading what you say!


	3. New World

The Difference Between Fangs and Fur

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends or even lovers? Jacob/OC

Chapter 2: New World

Roman trained me for over two decades. His trainings were hard and ruthless, But I knew he was the best so it was worth it. He had grown onto me like he was my father. It pained me to see him die, It was late at night. I was reading a book on Mythic creatures when I heard a glass break. By the time I got up to investigate it was too late, Roman was dead and I was alone, again. I hung my head down and curled up into a ball squeezing my head.

Sadness..

My parents..

Anger..

Alexander..

Betrayel..

Sebastian..

All these emotions were bottled up inside me, forbidden to be let out. I was trapped, I had nothing. This country was useless to me now. So I have to leave and start all over….

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

"Amoura?"

"No."

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

"You have to get up." I covered my head with a pillow and closed my eyes. "I am up, Can't you tell?"

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

Chanel reached to nudge me again but I grabbed her hand. "Don't." "But It's a football game today! Can we say boys?" I sighed and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Um are you like okay?" Chanel said flicking her red curls. "No, I am never going to be." I grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and pulled a shirt and black hoodie out from the closet. "I am taking a shower so leave me alone." I said slamming the bathroom door shut.

The year is now 2007 and I am attending a boarding school in Washington, USA. My roommate Chanel is the most annoyiest person in the world, She wants everything her way. I would kill her but I have given up eating humans, It's such a shame though. Chanel is the daughter of the governor, So naturally she thinks she rules over everybody. I got into this school because of my grades, While everyone else got in because of the money they put out. This bathroom is so cold, The white walls and floors make me feel like I'm in an asylum. I haven't heard from my brother in over a century, So I have decided we are no longer twins. Today is the football game all of the students here on campus have been waiting for, The Match between Easton Boarding School's Wildcats and La Push High's Bad Dogs. The only reason Chanel wants to go and see it, is to see Jacob Black, The guy I have heard so much about but have never seen.

It was 9:45 am by the time we walked over to the stadium, La Push was already here and was warming up. I took my seat in the front row as Chanel cheered on the Bad Dogs hoping to get Jacob's attention. "Damn it!" She said getting up. "What?" I asked pulling my hair into a ponytail. "He is not here!" I laughed at her, "You mean to tell me, You dragged me out here for some Jacob Black dude and he don't even show? Well if that's the case I'm going back inside." I said walking off the bleachers, I walked away from the stadium and I headed towards the student center. I needed to get some new books, I've already read the ones at home. Apparently I am too busy thinking to realize that I have just ran into a huge rock. Ouch. Wait what is a big rock doing in the middle of the campus walkway? I looked up to realize I didn't walk into a rock, I walked into a student. "Oh." I then walked around him and proceeded to go into the book store. I went into to the fiction aisle and began looking thru books.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see that the huge rock had followed me.

"Err.. What?" I asked picking up a Werewolf Guidebook. "You just walk off without apologizing? That's very ignorant." I looked up to see his face and my eyes met with cold black ones. He had short black hair and his skin was so beautiful. He was also wearing a sports jacket that read: Black. I snapped out of my daydreaming to finally reply. "And your point is Black?" I asked walking past him, I set my Werewolf book down onto the counter and took out a twenty dollar bill. "$17.50 please." The short cashier said sticking out her hand. I handed her the money and she gave me back my change. "Are you always this rude?" I sighed, He was still following me! "What the hell is your problem? Go bark at the moon Black, okay. Because unlike yourself I have things I need to do. Bye!" I said grabbing my bag and leaving the store. "Omg! Jacob Black actually talked to you!" A bunch of random girl's shouted. This was pathetic.

But now that I know his name, Yet another person to add to my To Kill list.

Amoura's To Kill List:

1. Chanel Delvare

2. Jacob Black

Authors Note: So that's it for Chapter 2, Sorry if It was too short. Please review, They inspire me to write!


	4. Confusion

The Difference Between Fangs and Fur

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends or even lovers? Jacob/OC

Chapter 3: Confusion

Hello, My Name is Amoura James and I am 17. My life is pretty much average except the fact that I'm a vampire!

Nope can't put that in there.

Hello, My name is Amoura James and I think your too old for this job.

Perfect.

Mrs. Cromwell is our very old English teacher, She is so old she has ran out of ideas for class and so she gives us stupid one like: In less then thirty words tell me about yourself. If I told her about my true self she would go into cardiac arrest. Ha, That might be funny. We might get a free period.

A loud crash interrupted my concentration on this retarded assignment.

"So nice to see you have finally arrived, Sarah" Mrs. Cromwell said looking at a tall girl who's long arms were filled with books. She had long black hair and tan skin. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cromwell." She said putting down her head and taking a seat in the back row.

After about 15 minutes of thinking I finally came up with an okay sentence and put it on her desk. I started heading back to my chair when the bell rang. Yes, school was over for today! "See you all on Monday!" Mrs. Cromwell called out to the stampede of students heading out into the halls. Sarah clumsily got up and walked out into the hallway. I walked out and headed toward my locker when I saw Porcelain Adams chatting away to Chanel. Those two deserved each other, They both were extreme gossipers Porcelain had light skin and brown eyes. Her dark black hair was cut off at her shoulders. I walked up the spiral staircase that led to the school's library and entered the huge room. I found a empty table and placed my books on it. Taking a seat, I began working on my calculus homework. "Can I sit here?" I heard a quiet voice ask. I looked up to see the girl from English. "Sure." She sat in the chair that was across from me and began reading a book about Native Americans. We sat there in silence for about thirty minutes. "I'm Sarah." She said sticking her hand out towards me " I'm Amoura, Pleasure to meet you." I answered back shaking her hand. "Wow, your freezing." I chuckled, "I am aware." I finished with my math and proceeded to read the Werewolf book I had bought the other day. "So are you into urban legends then? Like vampire and mermaids and that kind of stuff?" I smiled and looked into her dark green eyes. "What you don't believe in them?" I said closing the book. "Sometimes." She then dug into her bag for something and pulled out some gum. "Want some?" She asked offering me a stick. "No, thank you." I said leaning back into the chair. "Hey, Do you know where second beach is?" She asked looking around the packed library. "Down in La Push?" She nodded. "Yeah, why?", "Well there is this huge dance going on tonight and I wanted to invite you." She said handing me a flyer. "So can you come?" I looked at the blue piece of paper and smiled. "Sure. I'll be there." She smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!" The head librarian walked over to our table. "Is there a problem here?" I looked up to see her face. "No is there a problem there?" Sarah laughed. "Miss James, Is that an attitude I hear?", "Can you hear attitudes?" I asked, I packed away my things and left before she could answer. Teachers, They think their all big and bad.

By the time 5:30 arrived I had already changed. I put on a denim mini skirt and a black t-shirt, I also put on on wedged sandals. I headed out toward the student parking lot and searched for my truck. It was nothing fancy, It was a 1988 Chevy Blazer. It had rust spots and dents but at least it got my around. The drive to La Push was boring, It took me 45 minutes to get there and then 15 minutes to get to the beach. When I finally got there I was shocked. It was packed with at least 500 people, I didn't even know that many people lived in Washington.

It was dark out except for the huge bonfire in the middle of the sand. A band was playing somewhere, "Hi!" Someone called from behind me, I turned to look at them. "Hi Sarah." She smiled at looked around as if she was searching for somebody. "There they are! Come on, let me introduce you to them." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a group of people sitting on lawn chairs. "Hey guys." She said brushing back her hair. "Hey Sarah, Who's this." The only girl in the group said looking into my direction. "This is Amoura, Amoura this is my sister Emily." I could see that Emily was badly scarred. "That's Sam sitting next to Emily, And next to him is Paul and Jared." She said pointing to boys who were eating a hamburger. "And that is Quil, Embry and Jacob." My eyes shifted to the last male sitting at the end of their circle. He laughed, "So it's you again, Couldn't get enough of me could you?" He looked at me smiling. "Come on sit down!" The one named Quil said to Sarah and I. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." I said walking towards the water. It was so beautiful, I noticed that I wasn't the only admiring it. A tall figure was sitting at the edge of the sand, It had to be a male. Something was familiar about him, I walked closer to him and stood behind him. "Hi." I said quietly, I hoped that he would turn around and face me. "Hi." He still looked at the ocean not even moving. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked. He beckoned me forward, I sat down next to him. I looked at his face and gasped. His red eyes looked back at me, he was grinning. "Sebastian?" I asked, "It's been awhile." My body began to shake, My throat let out a roar. "You left me!" I said standing up. "You don't understand." He stood up and opened his arms to hug me, I punched him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I prepared for another attack. "You! That's what's wrong with me! So tell me Sebastian, Where were you? Where have you been?" I asked shoving him. He growled and slammed into me, shoving me into the sand. "What is going on here?" A loud voice asked, I looked up to see Jacob Black. Sebastian looked at me, "Well I guess our reunion will have to be cut short." And within a second, he was gone. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked helping me to my feet. "Perhaps, Perhaps Not." I looked up into his eyes, they were cold and emotionless. "Who was that?" He asked looking at direction where Sebastian must have gone. "He's my brother.." I said putting my head down. "Are you okay? You look as if your going to cry." I smiled. "I would if I could."

I walked towards the huge crowd that was dancing to the music. I began swaying to the music when I felt someone poke me. "May I have this dance?" I turned around to face Jacob Black. "Don't you have anybody else to stalk?" I asked taking his huge hand, It was scorching hot. "No, I actually have taken a liking to you Miss James." He said as he moved himself closer to me. "That will turn out to be a problem, Mr. Black." I said as he spun me around and grabbed onto my hips. "Are you sick or something?" I asked looking into his eyes, They were gorgeous. "No, Why do you ask?" He said leaning me backwards. "Your scorching hot." I said bluntly, I soon learned he must have took it a whole different way. "Why thank you." His face lit up. "Not that way, You're so stupid." He leaned over me, And I knew exactly what was going to follow. "I have to go." I said as I let go of his hands. "Wait! What did I do wrong?" He said looking at me. "Nothing, It's my fault." I felt strange, I felt as if I could massacre this whole party, I needed to leave. I ran to my car and took out my keys. I drove off into the night, I was confused. Yes, that is the perfect word. He was going to kiss me, Wasn't he? I wasn't paying attention to the road and I crashed into another car. Oh great. I got out of my car and looked at the damage. It didn't even look like I hit anything. "Are you okay?" A very shaky voice asked. I turned to see a girl stand next to me. "I am so sorry. I'll pay for the damage." She blushed and brushed back her brown hair. "It doesn't even look like you hit me." She looked around, "I'm sorry about this, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled, "Nothing can take out this old thing" She pointed to the truck. "I'm Bella." She said sticking out her hand. "Amoura." I said shaking it. "I should be going." She said heading towards her truck. "See you around." I said opening my door. She drove off quickly, I tried starting my car. It wouldn't even budge. "Damn!" I said kicking the door. I pushed it over to the side of the rode and locked the doors. I began walking down the dirt path. I quietly hummed to myself as I walked, and walked thru the woods.

Snap

Crack

Crunch

I turned around, I was not alone. My throat let out a warning growl and prepared to attack. "Who's there?" I growled. I heard a load howl come from the darkness. Within seconds a huge reddish-brown dog had stepped out in front of me. His teeth were bared and he lunged for me.

AN: Okay so that is it for Chapter 3, Review Please.

Hopefully Chapter 4 will be done soon.


	5. Love is a Battlefield

The Difference Between Fangs and Fur

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have always been enemies since the beginning of time. But what happens when enemies become friends or even lovers? Jacob/OC

Chapter 4: Love is a Battlefield

I stood my ground, No way in hell was this mutt going to overpower me. I beckoned my hands forward, Challenging him. He ran towards me slamming me into a tree. Okay so I wasn't prepared as I thought. "Your about to get killed, bloodsucker." He grunted into my ear. "Your about to get your ass beat, Mutt." I said throwing him off. He stood on two legs, He was huge. His fur stood out, He ran towards me again, this time I was ready. I charged at him, knocking him to the ground. I jumped on top of him, "Back off, Or I will kill you." I said growling, My teeth were inches away from his face. I could smell his blood, It was delicious. He laughed. "I'll never back down from you." He said flipping me off. I hit the ground hard. "That's a shame." I punched him in the face, He looked shocked. He stretched his arms out, His claws were longer than I would have imagined. He slapped me in the face, I grabbed my cheek and felt the burn from his hand. We both stepped back and ran for each other, The collision sounded like two cars slamming into each other .I was sent back into the woods. I couldn't find the strength to stand, so I crawled. I was pathetic, I made it to the edge of a lake. I would have to swim to safety. I would not kill this human, No matter what the cost. I reached out and touched the coolness, I inhaled a deep breath and pushed myself up. As soon as I was on my feet I was slammed down again. I feel flat on my back, "So you think you can weasel your way out of this, Bloodsucker." I tried to get up but he put his foot onto my stomach, forcing me down. I slid my hand into my back pocket, pulling out a switchblade knife. "Your really going to regret picking a fight with me." I said looking into his eyes, I gripped the knife and aimed for his leg. He blocked my attack and threw the knife into the woods, "You think that a silly little knife will stop this big, bad wolf?" He lifted his foot up and smirked. I jumped to my feet, "Cocky, Aren't we?" I said running towards the woods, I had to find that knife. "I saw a silver object shine in the darkness, I ran towards it almost touching it. But then I was slammed into another tree, The speed of the crash snapped the tree in half. Jacob was now on top of me, His black eyes looked into mine. He was trying to figure out my next attack. I squirmed underneath, trying to get free. "Honey, I don't have sex with a girl on a first date." He said pushing back a strand of my hair. My mind raced, I knew exactly how to knock him off guard, Bite him. "Good, because I wouldn't touch you if even if you were they last man on earth." I looked for the weakest spot on him, His neck. I raised my head and aimed, Without thinking, I bit him. I could smell the blood pour out of him, But I didn't bite hard enough to kill him. I took off towards the road, It was going to be a long night of running.

I snuck into my dorm room around 3 a.m., I crashed onto my bed and just sat there staring at the ceiling. I could taste his blood in my mouth, It was delicious. I have to go out hunting soon, Or else there will be a bloody massacre on this campus. I felt pain for some reason, It was coming from my wrist. I lifted my hand and turned it, examining it. There was a large bite mark on it. I began laughing quietly, I couldn't wake up Francesca. "Well I guess Jacob Black did leave his mark on me after all," I said rolling over and putting my face against my pillow. Time went on, Night became Day.

"You were out late," Francesca said smirking, she was clearly high. She was dressed in cut-up jeans and a strapless dress. "Yes," I said rolling off the bed and onto my feet. "So did you get laid or what?" I stretched my arms out and yawned, What a really retarded question. "What the hell is wrong with you? Take a shower, You stink." I said pinching my nose. "You're a bitch." Frankie said spreading out onto her messy bed. "You're a whore." She laughed and brushed her fingers thru her hair. "Literally, Do you know how much I got paid last night?" I grunted and walked out of the room. I had changed when I got home, So I was all set. I walked over to the park and sat against the fountain, It was so peaceful here. If I could sleep, I would sleep here. Not like I'd want to be homeless or anything but still. Shutting up now.

I laid down against the hard rock, While I closed my eyes I tried to at least day dream.

I imagined being in a castle, deep in the woods. I was wearing a long white gown, My hair was in an elegant bun with a silver tiara placed at the top. I had a white veil covering my pale face. I was standing in front of a long mirror while some strange women fixing my dress. "Aren't you excited Lady Amoura?" The brown haired girl asked. "Excited for what?" She chuckled and put white shoes on my feet. "Did you just forget? Today is your wedding to Lord Black." I burst out laughing. "Why the hell would I marry that asshole?" I asked through my fit of laughter.  
"Don't talk like that Lady Amoura, He is your fiancé and future husband. You will be an idol to many people for ending the feud between vampires and werewolves." I looked at her strangely. "Who am I? Where am I? And why do _I _have to marry him?" She blinked at me and put her hand onto my forehead. "Do you have a fever milady? You are Princess Amoura, Daughter of the King Of France, His Royal Majesty, King Robert The 5th . You are in your father's palace. And Lord Black has chosen you and only you to be his betrothal. It is your duty to marry him." I grabbed my head and cried. "I don't want to marry him!" The girl shook her head and left the room silently. I heard a loud pounding coming from the thick wooden doors. "Amoura, We need to talk." The raspy voice said behind the door. "No go away!" I said picking up a chair and throwing it against the door. "Please, I beg you to open this door, Or I will break it down my love." I smirked. 'I dare you too." Silence, He was backing up. Crash! Standing in place of my door was none other than Jacob Black. He walked towards me, stopping a few inches from my body. He placed his hands unto my shoulders pulling me against him. He lowered his head so that he was so close to me that I could hear him growling. He went to kiss me and I turned my head forcing him against my cheek. "Amoura.." He said grabbing my chin and turning my face towards him. "Bite me." I said flashing my teeth to him. "Don't mind if I do." He said grinning, He nibbled at my neck, kissing and sucking on it. "Your disgusting." I said trying to break free of his grip. "Thank you for sharing, Love." He said focusing on my face. "Don't look at me." I said turning my head once more. "I'll do whatever I please." He said taking my face into his hands and kissing me. He was a gentle and slow kisser. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I bit it. "Bitch." He whispered him ear, shoving me unto the bed, "Asshole," I said sitting on his waist, He started trying to take off my dress but I hopped off of him. "Wait until the honeymoon." I said leaving the room.

And then my dream faded. My mind was throbbing, My heart was racing, This couldn't be. I was falling in love with him! It was dark outside, And I was still laying down on this fountain, Scared to move, Forbidden to leave. "Amoura! There you are!" Frankie said hugging me. "You'll never guess what I just found out! The La Push Highschool and our school are throwing a masquerade ball!" She screamed into my ear. "Oh what fun." I muttered sarcastically. "Now we will have to get gowns and dates, Yay!" She said jumping up and down.

A Masquerade Ball with La Push, That could only mean one thing: Jacob Black.

Authors Note: Everyone who reads this, Thank you so much! I know this is very very late and I apologize. But if you could, Review this and tell me how it was. Thank you!


End file.
